1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-ply label, which has a plurality of removable sections that can be used as record labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiplicity of pharmaceutical products is offered in a multi-dose variant. The pharmaceutical active ingredient, for example a liquid, is filled into a small container, from which individual quantities of the liquid can be removed. By way of example, heparin sodium is such a pharmaceutical product and it is stored in containers with a capacity of approximately one milliliter, in so-called 1 ml vials. A plurality of individual portions of the liquid are removed from the tiny vials and are filled into an injection device, for example a syringe, for injecting the active ingredient.
In order to avoid pharmaceutical risks, the injection devices must be labelled by a label, which contains at least the name of the product and the concentration of the active ingredient. The label is subsequently stuck onto an injection device such that the classification attached thereto remains uncovered. A multiplicity of such individual labels can for example be arranged on a large-area support material. In order to label the injection device, one of the labels can for example in each case be pulled off the large-area support material and can be stuck onto the injection device. The individual labels can be pre-labelled or can be subsequently labelled by the medical personnel. However, this harbors the risk of providing an injection device with either the wrong label or incorrectly labelling the label attached to said device.